Good Enough
by sacasim
Summary: Bella turned into a vampire 3 years ago, and Jake hasn't been the same since. What happens when a old friend comes back into town, oblivious to Jacob's new life, determined to fix him?. Can he over come his feelings for Bella to find true love? Jacob/OFC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This piece of fiction is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Prologue : Before**

Gabrielle frowned over and flicked at her stick, humming softly to herself she pondered on Jacob's question frowning.

'How on earth am I meant to know how to answer that?' she exclaimed throwing a glare in his direction, she smiled at him and waited for his reply.

'It's a very simple question if you could save yourself or me from a house of fire, who would it be?' he asked looking away from her. The atmosphere got serious as Gabrielle threw her stick into the waters of the beach.

'I would save you obviously' she whispered, they stayed quiet her hand resting on his, clinging to it.

'I would save you to' he replied, for once he was serious and Gabrielle took the opportunity to lay her head on his shoulder.

'Gabby?'

'Yeh Jake' she replied smiling up at him. She laughed a little to herself, a few days ago they had been the same height but now he seemed to tower over her.

'I need some advice' he said quietly, Gabby smirked and rolled over so that she could face him, placing her hands on the sand her feet outstretched in front of her.

'Tell me your worries young one' she said in a deep voice, he kept his mouth shut until she nudged him. 'Tell me Jake' he stuttered for a second before beginning.

'There's this girl called Bella, I really like her. I thought I stood no chance, but her boyfriend broke up with her. She's in pieces but she came over to my house yesterday, she needed some help with these bikes. I want to fix her, but I don't know how. Can you help me?' Jacob said quietly, she ignored the blunt pain that she felt in her chest and smiled at him.

'Sure Jake, I shall teach you the art of women.' She said brightly, she stood up and curtseyed. 'The seduction, the yearning, the tears' she frowned a little, and 'the body' she whispered seductively doing a small shimmy, 'and most importantly the heart' she whispered. She turned to his beaming face and smiled in spite of herself and began her lesson.

Jacob looked at her paying close attention to everything she said, his mind consumed with the idea of Bella in his arms, loving her and being with her. He didn't seem to notice his friends wince as he mentioned Bella and smiled at her.

'You know you're my best friend right?'

'Sure, sure. You know your mine right?'

'Sure, sure. We'll be like this forever you know?' Jake said smiling to himself.

'I could live like this forever' Gabby said smiling; they leaned against one another, content with one another.

They had no idea how much things would change.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the base of my story, it is Jacob/OFC. I hope you like please review.


	2. Entrant 14

**Chapter 1: Entry 14**

**Jacob**

Life had been great! Having a best friend who you loved with who was a vampire, who decide to turn into a lifesucking leech with her vampire lover. Loosing to a vampire and loosing _her_ was the best feeling in the world; especially when you can hear all the thoughts of your friends worrying about you and sympathising with you, trying to understand. To put a cherry on top, this has been your life for 5 _years_.

Today though, yeh today was the sprinkle. Those really ugly pink sprinkles of sugar that taste so sugary, that they taste like salt?

Today was like all of the above add that, times it by 10. Embry and Quil thought I needed to go out on the town. That involved seeing people, happy people and people in love- not my forte.

They dragged me through town showing me all of the new shops that had opened, the great people they seemed to take extreme care showing me the girls. I pretended to pay attention even though my mind was on more important subjects like; food, Bella; sleep; Bella. I frowned when Embry forced me to take a seat in a hard chair much like he others around me. He pointed to a prominent sign above a stage _The La Push Pageant _it read. I groaned.

This pageant had been going on for years, my mum had entered and it was where she met my dad. Then Rachel and Rebecca entered, this pageant was unwanted agro and boredom on my half which just happened to have an unnatural link with my family.

The stage was set up exactly like it had been for the past 10 years, a long catwalk for the entrants to pose at the end of with an elaborate stand for them to answer questions at in the later rounds. The sign Embry pointed at was at the same jointy angle and sickening shade of pink that made me wince.

'Trust me Jake, you'll **like** it. What 21 year old wouldn't?' Quil added.

The lights dimmed around us a small lady emerged and introduced herself 'Enjoy your night ladies and gentlemen, remember to vote for your top 15 ladies that you'll see tonight for their chance to be crowned Miss La Push!'

Shoot me now.

A few girls came on stalking down the runway their faces hard pushing their long legs in a straight line, each of their names booming through the speakers with a small description. The music was alright it was loud and full of energy with a simple beat for them to walk to, Embry seemed to be having a fit in his seat but they didn't look like nothing much.

13 girls later, the music changed to some rap song and a new girl stepped shyly on stage. She was of around 5'4 and she was lighter than the other girls, she had a oval shaped face with the brightest eyes I had scene in a long time, they were hazel, her hair was black and curled around her shoulders, her lips were a pouty shape a strong red. As she walked she seemed graceful a bright smile on her face as she stopped at the end to do a twirl, doing a dance in her stilettos, playing with the kids at the end of the runway.

As she looked up to leave the stage though her eye caught mine, her eyes if possible they got even lighter as an odd look came over her face, before she smiled waving and ran off stage, realising her song was over.

We left a hour later after watching 16 more girls strope about on stage, I voted for entrant 14 then picked a few random entry's, I don't know why but she was in my head, her smile and her eyes.

'You know entry 14, she looked familiar. Do we know her?' I asked Quil. Quil turned to look at me, really look at me, raising his eyebrows at me.

'Jake, that's Gabby'

Damn it.

* * *

**A/N:** The song Gabby walked to in my mind was Don't touch me now by Busta Rhymes. Review please, I promise that this will get so much better!


	3. Rejected

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This piece of fiction is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter 2: Rejected**

**Gabrielle**

'You can do this Gabby. Knock and step inside, smile and talk. There is nothing stopping you'

_Rejection_

'Just walk in and talk!'

_If you fail, move on with your life. _

'I was doing that anyways'

_Then don't stress._

I hadn't always had to struggle when coming to Jacob's house, things had been once been an easy affair and a warm smile always greeted me at the door. I had been friends close friends with Embry, Quil and Jake. We had been the great 4, grown up together for 16 years.

But I and Jacob had always been close. We would tell each other everything especially when Bella came along. He needed advice and I gave it to him, I hadn't realised then what I was doing, Jake spent more and more time with her until I was just a resource.

In a matter of weeks all my friends drifted away from me into Sam Uley's gang- he gang the one they had apparently been terrified of, leaving me to become known as the ditched one.

It hurt to be here, it hurt to stand in front of the house I had spent most of my weekends at for a few blissful years and know they were not expecting me and that I might not be welcome.

I replanted my feet solidly on the ground, and knocked.

The door was thrown open quickly revealing none other than Jacob himself, I winced.

'Hi Jacob, how are you?' I asked.

Damn it, he was here. Jacob was here, in front of me.

_Why couldn't it have been Billy._

His face was tired and his eyes held no spark as the used to, they were dark and dim. He was unbelievably tall, or maybe I was just short. It was a shock I hadn't seen him closely for almost 5 years; and he looked so different. Now we were 21 and he was the same and just as different as he was back then, not in anyway shape or form my friend. My eyes instantly went to his hair to see if it had grown out; it had it was long, very long but it no longer looked right with the scowl that etched his face.

I frowned.

'I'm fine. What are you doing here?' he asked bluntly. I twitched, and smiled largely at him, he could have been nicer, less rude.

'Well Jacob I saw you yesterday at the pageant, and I thought. _Hey it has been __**5 YEARS**__ since I talked to old Jacob, I should go see him_' I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, daring him to say something.

'Oh yeh, that was you. Never knew you were the type for pageants' Jacob said slyly. I glared at the back of his head and followed him into the house. He sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit on the chair at the other side of the room. I sat.

'I'm not, Andrea just wanted me to enter' I said simply, smiling a bit at him.

'How did she get you to do that? I recall you saying something along the lines of 'I will never degrade myself to put myself on show just to be perved on like a piece of meat and rated' ' Jacob said.

'Gabby I think you would be a nice Miss La Push, please enter. Pretty please' I said sweetly, I wave of affection swept through me as a spoke about my little sister. Jake regarded me oddly, just nodding.

'So you sister asked you and you did it?' he asked.

'Yes' I said cautiously.

'If I asked you to do something is there a fair chance you would do it?' he asked, I raised an eyebrow at him but nodded at him.

'Can you please GET OUT OF MY HOUSE?'Jacob shouted. I stared, I was vaguely aware that I was shaking, I lifted my hand an pointed an acusatoy finger at him. A rage I hadn't felt in years swept over me and I shook with it.

'Jacob, fine then but remember this. For the first 16 years of my life I was your friend, I knew your secrets, I held you when you cried, I gave you advice, I defended you when you were a jerk, and I told people to give you a chance. I was the one who walked about school with no one to sit with until the final year, who had to answer everyone's questions when you went missing, even though I had no idea where you were. It doesn't matter though, even though through all of that I needed you.' I said to him, I admit I was cold, I screamed the last part at him as I bolted to the door. I was still shaking as I wrenched the door open.

Billy Black stood in front of me, his arms ready to wheel himself into the house. I smiled at him and helped into the house, wheeling him towards Jake. We had a small quiet conversation he asked about Andrea and how we were doing, how school was. I smiled down at him answering his questions until we were in the sitting room.

It didn't feel right.

It wasn't that bad, Billy wanted me to come back, but while I sat in my car I realised something that I could have done with out.

I had been **rejected.**

* * *

**A/N: **Oopsie, I have got myself in a little glitch. This is for Jacob he needs a happy ending but I am trying to make it realistic. So there is going to be a bit of angst, it will all be good though. I swear its going to get hilaruos or at least happy to read. Thank you to the 2 lovies who have reviewed so far, I hope I am doing justice if you have anything you want me to do in the story please tell me. I have it all planned out and I have written the most important chapter in this story.


	4. Instinct

**Chapter 4: Instinct**

**Jacob**

'_I needed you'_

What did she mean by that?

Dad turned to me as soon as she drove away and glared at me, I raised an eyebrow interested to hear what the old man had to say. He looked outraged, like he was quaking in his chair, he wheeled himself closer to me and pulled me down.

Damn, I never thought he could do that. Come on think of it, he is half the size of me. How on earth did his hand stretch to reach me?

'How dare you?' he shouted. He used his hand to push me away and moved back so he could see me. 'You have no idea what that girl has been through, she walks into our house with good intentions and you kick her out' he fumed on. This was the most he had said to me since Bella got married, since she had turned. 'Damn it Jacob, get over yourself and move on! Apologise! I am fed up having you mop about this house using a 'broken heart' as an excuse!' he shouted.

I stared at him; something had defiantly got up his ass today.

'Why?' I asked. Why on earth should I apologise practising my rights a human? Well not a human but something that lived on this planet.

'Ask her yourself, you foolish boy' Dad seethed. I stared at him wide eyed as he carted himself to his room.

What had to be so bad, that he couldn't tell me himself? So bad that it was only her right to tell me. I don't know why but I was suddenly scared, really scared and the odd feeling that I had felt when I had seen her at the pageant wasn't helping either.

Damn it.

I could feel guilt taking me over, and a rage I had only felt once before. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment, I ran. I felt my hands and my legs ease out and the familiar stretch in my limbs as my feet and hands turned into paws.

I was running and the feeling not to be human, not to feel all of more emotions, was just great. Not to feel anything in a sense, just instinct and my instinct was pulling me towards beach.

It was as if every ounce of me needed to be there, as I was on deadline. When I got to the beach I changed back only to realise that I had ripped my clothes on the way here.

Damn it.

I decided that it didn't matter, who would come by here anyways? I sat leaning back in my naked glory for all to see, thinking. I decided to go for a swim, nothing like a good swim, to sooth out all of those annoying emotions of mine.

I ignored that weird feeling, like I was expecting someone and disappeared under the water.

**Gabrielle **

'Stupid man? Boy? Argh!' I screamed, what could I call him? He didn't look like a boy but, he thought like one.

I slammed my truck shut and ran down the beach, to our stupid spot. The spot where is had all started, the downfall- mine at least. It was his fault as well, asking me that stupid question; I stopped for a while and tried to make the memory slightly clearer.

'_Can you help me?'_ his face had looked at me with a pleading quality, one that he knew would work. He knew me like a book after all even though he did read, but there had been something else in that look.

Blah blah blah.

I tried to tune out my thoughts, my emotions so I wouldn't surrender, as always I failed.

I could feel that odd swell that my chest, just like how I had felt on that day when he looked at me, as if I was important and the most amazing person in the world.

Gosh why did he have a hold on me?

I let out a growl and marched down to the sand and ran, I ran fast; relishing in the feel of release, power and the instinctive pull I felt to the sea.

I stopped as I saw a two familiar feet disappear underneath the water, I watched fascinated as he swam, not coming up for air. I took time watching his graceful movements under the water and the feeling of peace aa a look I had not seen in years come over is face- happiness.

He started walking out the water and I wondered how on earth I didn't drop there and then.

Damn it.

He looked like a model with the water in his hair; I felt an odd pull to run to him, to hold him, to talk to him. I stopped myself shocked by my feelings and just watched him; I no longer had that right.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He began to walk towards me, the scowl once again etched onto his face, but I didn't care.

It seemed that he hadn't noticed that I was standing right in front of him. He walked until he was completely out of the water, I watched his face waiting for him to realise I was standing in front of him. I stood perfectly still until I saw the reflection of a butt-cheek in the water surface behind him. My eyes widened in shock as my eyes slowly travelled the remaining length of his body, I stayed a bit at his six pack.

As sense of dawning struck me as I got to the last part of his body as a small indent made it self aware, alerting me to his lower half, my eyes went down – widening when I realised he had no shorts!

'JAKE!!' I screamed at him. He suddenly seemed to recognise me and he seemed to register the fact his was standing in front of me, 2 metres apart in all of his naked glory.

Gosh it was a very **big** glory.

We must have stood there for a long time me covering his indecency by standing in front of him, our problem unknown to the rest of the world. I quickly took off my jacket and ran to him, holding it in front of my eyes. I tried my hardest not to touch him and I shoved the jacket at him. I opened my eyes and checked to see if he had made himself decent, he seemed to have gone into a state of shock.

I ripped the jacket from his hands and gently, trying not to touch him or his lower region, wrapped my jacket around his front. I looked up at him and dragged him forward.

'Jake, it's alright I've seen man-hoods before' I said calmly at him, he still seemed slightly dazed.

I should have been the dazed one, I never knew that bodies like that existed.

Damn...

'Snap out of it Jake' I said shaking him. His eyes locked on mine for the second time and back to my car and he began taking strides towards it. I stepped aside watching him cautiously, as made his way towards my Chevy 85 truck. I looked behind him and realised that my jacket didn't cover his behind. I began walking closely behind him trying my hardest to look inconspicuous but cover Jake's ass all the same.

I followed him closely until we were in the car, I looked at him closely and brought my hand out to his and squeezed it. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I felt drawn and compelled somehow to try my hardest to try.

'Jake' I whispered. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeh Gabby, I'm fine' he whispered back, he squeezed my hand to reassure me, I stared dazedly at my hand for a moment, my mind trying to take in the fact that he had touched me.

'Jake, why are you naked?' I asked him, taking a peek once again through my jacket and letting my eye catch a glance at his toned legs, so hot. He seemed to struggle for a second, deciding for himself what to say.

'I don't know' he said grumpily, I smiled at him before laughing. Before starting the car, Jacob looked at me quizzically as I drove back to his place.

'You realise I had to cover your ass, when you were walking to my truck. My jacket only covered your front'

He seemed shocked again, but instead he took a deep breath in and began laughing himself. I watched him shocked myself and began laughing again, we sat in my green truck laughing to ourselves and I felt something I hadn't felt in years. Safe. I felt safe with Jacob Black.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, it took me forever to update, I am so sorry. I shall try and update once a week mostly on fridays starting next week- SCHOOL! I am in my final year so I am taking my GCSE's. If you have any ideas for this story as in the peagent so forth, characters, drama please tell me. Every little bit helps. Do any of you have any ideas as to were the story is going. I have a twist that I don't think anyone else has thought of. Love... Review please.


	5. Instinct RP Making Up For Lost Time

A repost of chapter 4, I discovered that not everyone can read it the browser says something is wrong with the limitations and so forth. I thought I would repost it as even though it is not very important it is relevant to the story. Below this is Chapter 5.

**Chapter 4 (Re-post): Instinct**

**Jacob**

'_I needed you'_

What did she mean by that?

Dad turned to me as soon as she drove away and glared at me, I raised an eyebrow interested to hear what the old man had to say. He looked outraged, like he was quaking in his chair, he wheeled himself closer to me and pulled me down.

Damn, I never thought he could do that. Come on think of it, he is half the size of me. How on earth did his hand stretch to reach me?

'How dare you?' he shouted. He used his hand to push me away and moved back so he could see me. 'You have no idea what that girl has been through, she walks into our house with good intentions and you kick her out' he fumed on. This was the most he had said to me since Bella got married, since she had turned. 'Damn it Jacob, get over yourself and move on! Apologise! I am fed up having you mop about this house using a 'broken heart' as an excuse!' he shouted.

I stared at him; something had defiantly got up his ass today.

'Why?' I asked. Why on earth should I apologise practising my rights a human? Well not a human but something that lived on this planet.

'Ask her yourself, you foolish boy' Dad seethed. I stared at him wide eyed as he carted himself to his room.

What had to be so bad, that he couldn't tell me himself? So bad that it was only her right to tell me. I don't know why but I was suddenly scared, really scared and the odd feeling that I had felt when I had seen her at the pageant wasn't helping either.

Damn it.

I could feel guilt taking me over, and a rage I had only felt once before. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment, I ran. I felt my hands and my legs ease out and the familiar stretch in my limbs as my feet and hands turned into paws.

I was running and the feeling not to be human, not to feel all of more emotions, was just great. Not to feel anything in a sense, just instinct and my instinct was pulling me towards beach.

It was as if every ounce of me needed to be there, as I was on deadline. When I got to the beach I changed back only to realise that I had ripped my clothes on the way here.

Damn it.

I decided that it didn't matter, who would come by here anyways? I sat leaning back in my naked glory for all to see, thinking. I decided to go for a swim, nothing like a good swim, to sooth out all of those annoying emotions of mine.

I ignored that weird feeling, like I was expecting someone and disappeared under the water.

**Gabrielle **

'Stupid man? Boy? Argh!' I screamed, what could I call him? He didn't look like a boy but, he thought like one.

I slammed my truck shut and ran down the beach, to our stupid spot. The spot where is had all started, the downfall- mine at least. It was his fault as well, asking me that stupid question; I stopped for a while and tried to make the memory slightly clearer.

'_Can you help me?'_ his face had looked at me with a pleading quality, one that he knew would work. He knew me like a book after all even though he did read, but there had been something else in that look.

Blah blah blah.

I tried to tune out my thoughts, my emotions so I wouldn't surrender, as always I failed.

I could feel that odd swell that my chest, just like how I had felt on that day when he looked at me, as if I was important and the most amazing person in the world.

Gosh why did he have a hold on me?

I let out a growl and marched down to the sand and ran, I ran fast; relishing in the feel of release, power and the instinctive pull I felt to the sea.

I stopped as I saw a two familiar feet disappear underneath the water, I watched fascinated as he swam, not coming up for air. I took time watching his graceful movements under the water and the feeling of peace aa a look I had not seen in years come over is face- happiness.

He started walking out the water and I wondered how on earth I didn't drop there and then.

Damn it.

He looked like a model with the water in his hair; I felt an odd pull to run to him, to hold him, to talk to him. I stopped myself shocked by my feelings and just watched him; I no longer had that right.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He began to walk towards me, the scowl once again etched onto his face, but I didn't care.

It seemed that he hadn't noticed that I was standing right in front of him. He walked until he was completely out of the water, I watched his face waiting for him to realise I was standing in front of him. I stood perfectly still until I saw the reflection of a butt-cheek in the water surface behind him. My eyes widened in shock as my eyes slowly travelled the remaining length of his body, I stayed a bit at his six pack.

As sense of dawning struck me as I got to the last part of his body as a small indent made it self aware, alerting me to his lower half, my eyes went down – widening when I realised he had no shorts!

'JAKE!!' I screamed at him. He suddenly seemed to recognise me and he seemed to register the fact his was standing in front of me, 2 metres apart in all of his naked glory.

Gosh it was a very **big** glory.

We must have stood there for a long time me covering his indecency by standing in front of him, our problem unknown to the rest of the world. I quickly took off my jacket and ran to him, holding it in front of my eyes. I tried my hardest not to touch him and I shoved the jacket at him. I opened my eyes and checked to see if he had made himself decent, he seemed to have gone into a state of shock.

I ripped the jacket from his hands and gently, trying not to touch him or his lower region, wrapped my jacket around his front. I looked up at him and dragged him forward.

'Jake, it's alright I've seen man-hoods before' I said calmly at him, he still seemed slightly dazed.

I should have been the dazed one, I never knew that bodies like that existed.

Damn...

'Snap out of it Jake' I said shaking him. His eyes locked on mine for the second time and back to my car and he began taking strides towards it. I stepped aside watching him cautiously, as made his way towards my Chevy 85 truck. I looked behind him and realised that my jacket didn't cover his behind. I began walking closely behind him trying my hardest to look inconspicuous but cover Jake's ass all the same.

I followed him closely until we were in the car, I looked at him closely and brought my hand out to his and squeezed it. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I felt drawn and compelled somehow to try my hardest to try.

'Jake' I whispered. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeh Gabby, I'm fine' he whispered back, he squeezed my hand to reassure me, I stared dazedly at my hand for a moment, my mind trying to take in the fact that he had touched me.

'Jake, why are you naked?' I asked him, taking a peek once again through my jacket and letting my eye catch a glance at his toned legs, so hot. He seemed to struggle for a second, deciding for himself what to say.

'I don't know' he said grumpily, I smiled at him before laughing. Before starting the car, Jacob looked at me quizzically as I drove back to his place.

'You realise I had to cover your ass, when you were walking to my truck. My jacket only covered your front'

He seemed shocked again, but instead he took a deep breath in and began laughing himself. I watched him shocked myself and began laughing again, we sat in my green truck laughing to ourselves and I felt something I hadn't felt in years. Safe. I felt safe with Jacob Black.

**A/N:** Okay, it took me forever to update, I am so sorry. I shall try and update once a week mostly on fridays starting next week- SCHOOL! I am in my final year so I am taking my GCSE's. If you have any ideas for this story as in the peagent so forth, characters, drama please tell me. Every little bit helps. Do any of you have any ideas as to were the story is going. I have a twist that I don't think anyone else has thought of. Love... Review please.

**Chapter 5: Making up for lost time**

**Gabrielle**

This was weird, weird to say the least. After I had dropped Jake home and he had made himself decent we had both decided it would be smart and a benefit to both of us if we continued to revive our seemingly dead friendship.

We both had ulterior motives for being friends once again. Mine were to satisfy the odd pull I felt around him and relish in the strong sense of safety.

We stared at each other awkwardly; neither of us knowing where to start from, none of us knew what had really happened to the other in the past 5 years. 5 years is long amount of time, enough to build a school, actually high school.

I stared at him and pushed some of his hair out of his face; he looked shocked for a second but did the same to me. We smiled briefly and returned our attention to the sea.

Jake had the decency to wear a shirt today, he but that didn't stop my attention wavering to his stomach, I felt slightly guilty and awkward around Jake. I had, had a rather interesting dream involving his body, the night I had seen him naked.

We turned back to each other and stared once again. I noticed that he had a scar that ran along his right arm that hadn't been there last time I saw him in this proximity. His eyes were a deep brown almost black as they had been before but they held no mirth, no light, and no glint, nothing that showed me the person Jake used to be was alive. His nose was it was before but his lips had gotten a pout quality about them, that was rare on men- they were positioned as if they were constantly ready to kiss someone.

He reached out and stroked my cheek before flicking the exposed skin of my elbow. I raised an eyebrow at him and did the same, then we turned back to the sea and stared at it before staring back at each other.

The back of his neck and part of his right arm was cover in a long scar; I traced it with my eyes.

His feet were huge like his...

I pinched his arm and he pinched mine. This time we didn't look away we kept staring at one another, it was peaceful. I think it was our way of making up for lost time. His skin was still darker than mine and his hands unlike many were the same shade as his face; his hands were large and looked somewhat over worked. I felt them; they were ruff as well probably from fixing cars, and probably how my hands would be if I didn't use moisturiser.

When the fighters are all around  
All the lovers are underground  
No one will save you anymore  
So what's happening, what you rapping about?  
Little boy. Is it cars? Is it girls? Is it money?  
The world?

I answered my phone giving Jacob and apologetic glance. It was Samantha from the pageant.

'Oh hi Sam'

'Yallo Elle'

'So what's up?' I asked.

'Apart from the sky, the list of people who are going through to the next round' she said simply. I laughed at her; she hung around with me to much.

'Oh isn't that juicy!'

'Yes it is and I dare ask would you like to know if your through?' she asked me, I could hear her smile over the line.

'Only if you are' I stated.

'You are to' she began screaming over the line.

Why was I of all people through?

'Congratulations dear, I'll talk to you later at the pageant quarters for that rehearsal' I said, we bid our goodbyes and I turned back to Jake.

'I got through to the next round' I said tonelessly, staring at him once again.

He nudged me and I nudged him back, he nudged me harder and I nudged him back just as hard. We stopped and stared at each other before chuckling to ourselves. We stopped and I looked at him seriously.

'Jake when did you die?' I asked.

The answer though was obvious; it was a long time ago.

'Tomorrow Jacob we begin phase one' I stated, picking my stuff from the beach.

'Of what?' he asked sceptically, in the 16 years he had known me I had been known for my ability to plan.

'Operation Jakey Wakey'

* * *

**A/N:** So ya. Now all of the nitty gritty is out of the way, I shall begin posting the real story. I am starting a Supernatural that I have written previously so go and check that out. It is AU to what is going on TV, hopefully some of you will read it. Till next time, don't worry there will be.


	6. Sorry Readers

**I am so sorry**

Most of yolu have probably forgotten me by now but, I have been buried in coursework and exams while tryong my hardest to keep on writing. It isnt't going well my passion for my fandoms had to give. Sad, I know.

I however, have still been planning I now know were **_Momentum_** is going as a story I just have to finish writing a difficult chapter. As I said in the A/N of _**Good Enough**_ I have written an important part chapter of the story which is approximatly chapter 10 of the story.

Both storys I promise will be completed. I am not a quitter!

There shall be a chapter for either of these stories in the next 2 weeks.

_Watch this space..._

**xo xo, Sacasim**


End file.
